


成长的烦恼

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Nero, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 兄弟俩养小尼禄的故事集。
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. 禁忌之门（5岁）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Проблемы воспитания](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707482) by Умикуса. 



> 原作者注：  
> 这个脑洞已经在我心里盘踞很久了，一切都始于推上的一个[帖子](https://mobile.twitter.com/_Umikusa_/status/1214946954993647616)，建议您阅读以了解尼禄为何年龄回溯。当然，不一定要去读，不了解也不会影响您对本文的理解。  
> 本文没有按时间顺序叙事，在不同小节中尼禄的年龄不同。为了方便起见，我在每一章节的标题前写明了尼禄的年龄。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 大致前提：尼禄在战斗中受了致命伤，无法自愈，但他没有死，而是作为婴儿重生了。如果大家感兴趣的话，我可以把作者的推特原文翻译过来。

尼禄五岁了，他已经是个大孩子了，却还是被禁止进入那个房间。那扇房门多么吸引人：它红色的皮肤仿佛在朝他招手，喊他来看看，可那把丑陋的锁却拦住了路！它就在一楼，在书桌边上，而叔叔一直坐在那儿——像个警惕的卫兵。虽然但丁叔叔几乎从来不说“不行”或者“不准”这种可怕的字眼，但在这方面，他和父亲倒是站在同一阵线。尼禄忍无可忍了。

他有一个经过深思熟虑的计划：今晚父亲不在，他敏感的睡眠不会成为障碍，而连鬼哭狼嚎的音乐都吵不醒的叔叔更不是个问题。最重要的是，他得轻轻地、悄悄地把抽屉里的钥匙偷走，这才是重中之重。

尼禄坐在沙发上，抱着双腿，脑袋靠在膝盖上。他很镇定，也很有耐心，一举一动都没有泄露他的忧虑。父亲经过（他正准备出门！）并停了下来，这是关键时刻，尼禄意识到——千万不能让父亲起疑。在维吉尔的凝视下，他几乎为自己的行动计划感到尴尬和懊悔，但他还是经受住了这次目光的考验。父亲注视着他，仿佛比他更了解他自己。他的眼睛更像是某种武器。尼禄想学着他的样子瞪回去，他的模仿企图引得但丁哈哈大笑，笑得差点从椅子上摔了下来。没关系，尼禄已经有所进步了，下次他叔叔可笑不出声了。

“尼禄，我要走了。在家要听话。”

一只温暖的手掌摸在他头顶。

“好的。”

现在，他只要等待但丁睡着就行了。尼禄盯着叔叔，看着他翻阅那本“坏书”。但丁注意到了他的视线，笑了笑。

“孩子，爸爸出去了，我们开个派对吧？”

换在平时，尼禄肯定要答应（他的叔叔从来不会让人无聊），但现在他有更重要的计划。

***

但丁终于打起了瞌睡，把杂志盖在脸上翻了个身。揭开真相的时刻到了。尼禄小心翼翼地站起身，蹑手蹑脚地溜到了这个熟睡的人边上——他的心怦怦直跳：咚、咚、咚、咚——他呼出一口气：父亲和叔叔从来都不害怕，他也不能害怕。尼禄看了叔叔的一呼一吸好几分钟，他肯定已经睡着了。尼禄缓缓绕过但丁，伸手去够抽屉，哇，他的手心都湿透了！他慢慢拉动把手，柜子突然发出一阵可怕的吱吱声。尼禄浑身发抖，叔叔似乎在睡梦中喃喃地说着什么。尼禄对自己被吓到这一事实十分恼火，他将把手一扯，向这噪声宣誓：我才不怕你！抽屉里整整齐齐的，一把钥匙引起了他的注意力。抓起它的那一刻，尼禄差点高兴得一蹦三尺高，但那样就太蠢了（尼禄又不傻），于是他让叔叔继续睡觉，往那扇禁忌之门走去。

这一刻，禁忌之门被打开了。尼禄一度期待能看到最不可思议的东西，比如一个巨大的怪物，可他眼前只有一片平平无奇的黑暗。从客厅透进来的光线勉强勾勒出一堆不明物体。尼禄摸索着墙壁寻找开关，一下撞到了什么东西，引起一阵漫长的“滋滋”声。他愣住了，等着但丁的影子从身后投来盖住整个过道——然而，什么都没发生，他的叔叔显然连动都没动。结果发现他撞到的东西是一把吉他：尼禄试着在不引起噪音的情况下拨动琴弦，可它们却突然在他手指下融化了。随着一句甜蜜的低语，绿色的巨手从黑暗中伸出来：

“多么可爱，斯巴达的小后裔，到我这儿来。”

尼禄往边上一跳，摔门而去，不，他并不害怕，他只是太惊讶了。他转过身，碰上了但丁的目光：他的眼睛里没有父亲那种冷酷的责备，一如既往地，他只是笑了笑。

“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

尼禄绝对不喜欢这种被当场抓获的罪恶感，而他的叔叔还微笑着，等待着答案。

“不，我什么也没看到。”

但丁笑得更灿烂了。每次都是这样：在没人笑得出来的情况下，他的叔叔还是莫名其妙地做到了。

“那你为什么大喊大叫？”

“我没有。”

不，不，尼禄肯定没有。他怎么可能尖叫！

“是吗？那我听到的是什么？”

尼禄双臂抱在胸前，移开了目光：他似乎依然在尖叫——太可怕了，但他绝对不会承认。

“你刚刚在做梦。”

但丁只是笑了笑，尼禄惭愧地垂下目光，发现门下有一团黑雾在流淌——不一会儿，一个巨大的女人出现在他面前：她那鲜红的头发像一把火炬，闪烁着淡黄色的光。

“啊，多可爱的小家伙呀。”

那双巨手再次伸向他。

“你不能这样做。”叔叔的声音听起来有些紧张（尼禄已经汗流浃背了），但随后响起的那句俏皮的“爬！”①，驱散了这种焦虑。

“哦——哦，但丁。”

“要是维吉尔发现你碰了他的幼崽，他会把你剁成碎片的。”

“我不是个幼崽，而且我也不怕这个不穿衣服的阿姨！”

为了证明这一点，尼禄把手伸进缠绕在女人腿边的浓雾中……其实他有点害怕，只是一点点，只有一丢丢。

“哈，我是不是很性感？”

“性感性感，现在走开，只有我能碰他。”

尼禄当然不愿意接受这句话，但当叔叔把那个奇怪的火发女妖赶走（但怪物肯定还在里面），并把他抱起来的时候，他还是松了一口气。

“你们在这里干什么？”

“哦，维吉，你肯定是装了个宝宝问题雷达。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ①原文为“брысь”，驱赶小动物用的词。


	2. 搭档（7岁）

尼禄从来就不是个安分的孩子，这让维吉尔有些紧张：尼禄已经躲在楼梯护栏后面半个小时了——这预示着麻烦。维吉尔甚至有些好奇这次会发生什么。他抛开这个念头，继续看书，反正也不用等多久。电话响起了烦人的铃声，维吉尔紧紧收住魔人化的冲动，不让愤怒扭曲自己的面容。

“Devil May Cry.”

但丁灿烂的笑容跟店名毫不相称。电话那头传来一个陌生又困惑声音——双胞胎中的弟弟摆出一个“又得工作了”的鬼脸。

“好，好。”

甚至在话筒扣上电话机之前，维吉尔就知道和客户对话结束了，他说：

“你自己去。”

但丁不满地眯起眼睛，转过身来，重重地叹了口气：

“一如既往，你对弟弟毫无同情心，袖手旁观。”

一场闹剧在所难免，维吉尔懒得理他，把所有的注意力都放回了阅读上。

“行吧，行吧——”但丁拖长了尾音。

儿童鞋在楼梯上急匆匆的啪嗒声仿佛拉响了警报。维吉尔迎上弟弟的目光，但丁展露出一个幸福的笑容。

“我还是自己去吧，你看着那个可爱的孩子。他简直是个天使，绝对不会惹事的。”

把书砸到这位“演说家”脸上的欲望让维吉尔握着书脊的手痒痒的，但你不能这样对待书籍。维吉尔默默地从座位上站起来，走了上楼，发现通往消防梯的窗户正大敞着。这孩子……维吉尔对此几乎免疫了。他之所以冷静，是因为他能感应到尼禄就在十几米之内，往外看时，他发现儿子正从拐角处张望着。维吉尔轻轻跳了下去，走近那个僵住的身影。

“尼禄，你忘了门在哪里了吗？”

男孩当场弹了起来，回头看他。

“没有。”

“那为什么非要这么麻烦？”

尼禄气鼓鼓地双手叉腰，移开视线。这个孩子就是这样，做出种种恶作剧，又不愿意承认自己的错误。他小声开口道：

“你不会让我出去的。”

“你想去哪？”

“找但丁。”

“你想和但丁一起去执行任务吗？”

“不，我只是想跟踪他。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？因为很好玩！你没看到电影里怎么演的吗？”

维吉尔还记得自己有多讨厌昨晚响彻了整个事务所的电视声。

“昨晚你和但丁一起看的那部电影？”

尼禄的的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

“对对对！真的太酷太有意思了！”

如果现在打断儿子的娱乐，那回到家里就别想让他安静下来了。既然在自己的监督下，让游戏进行下去会更好。

“好吧。我知道了。”

“什么？！你同意了吗？”

尼禄神采奕奕，这让维吉尔想要发笑，想伸手摸摸他的头顶，摸摸那些和他的一样白的柔软头发。

“是的，但我要和你一起去。”

“谢谢你。”

儿子扑进他怀里，用尽全力抱紧了他，维吉尔也回应了他的拥抱：他几乎被孩子身体的脆弱吓坏了。

“等等，你要跟我一起去吗？”尼禄想了想，但随即脸色变得晴朗起来。“哦，你可以做我的搭档。”

“如你所愿。”

尼禄从拐角处探出头来。

“走吧，但丁已经出发了。”

维吉尔让尼禄牵着他的手穿过街道。他把小小的手掌捏得更紧了些，看着弟弟在前面的背影：红色的大衣在密密麻麻的人群中飘荡，像一面旗帜一样燃烧着。维吉尔讨厌人群，缺乏个人空间和回旋余地让他感到紧张。

“如果但丁是骑摩托车走的，你怎么办？”

尼禄思索片刻，耸了耸肩。

“我就一直盯着你看……但你只会看书。太无聊了。”

现在他知道尼禄在楼梯后面呆了那么久都在干嘛了。

但丁发现了他们，“搞什么鬼？”，他转身举起手臂问道。此时尼禄正沉浸于枪械店的橱窗，维吉尔朝他挥挥手，示意他继续前进。尼禄扯了扯他的袖子：

“爸爸，你能给我买把枪吗？”

维吉尔回忆起，有一次，尼禄要求看但丁的枪，然后不小心射中了他的 "心爱的叔叔"，然后被吓哭了。他根本不是被枪声吓到的。维吉尔说：

“以后。”

人群的密度打破了各种记录，维吉尔几乎可以肯定：但丁故意选择了最繁忙的街道。他能想象弟弟脸上肯定挂起了另一个得意的笑容，穿梭于人海，他紧紧地握住了孩子的手，而弟弟的大衣上的红色是尘世中的一盏灯塔。他引领他们去到火车站，直接上了车厢。维吉尔问道：

“如果你是一个人来的，你还会跟着但丁吗？”

尼禄皱着眉头说：“不知道，可能吧。”

他没有说谎，他确实不知道。

火车启程，在铁轨上飞驰。

“爸爸爸爸。”尼禄的嗓音脆生生的。

“怎么了？”

“但丁一定会发现我们的。”

他们的座位相隔十米。弟弟大衣上的红色是老家壁炉里的火。

“但丁只会注意到食物。其他的一切对他来说都是过眼云烟。”

尼禄有点难过——他爱但丁，他对但丁的评价比这高得多——但他没有回答。

他们进入了一个小聚居地，离他们的故乡只有十里远。维吉尔牢牢握住孩子的手掌，在狭窄的街道上追随弟弟的步伐，街上只有灰尘，没有人。但丁的红色背影是DMC的旗帜。它消失在天主教堂的大门里，教堂由白色的砖石筑成，竖着金属十字架。

“我们再往前走一点，再等等。”

尼禄将柔软的指尖掐进了掌心里。

“但是……”

“那里有恶魔。”

它们总是想接近尼禄，因为他是个孩子，他弱小，因为他身上流着斯巴达的血，因为他是维吉尔的儿子。

“我不害怕。”

“这不是害不害怕的问题。”

尼禄皱起眉头，没有争辩。

教堂内部一片狼藉：许多白色砖块、十字架的碎片和恶魔的躯体在空中飞舞，其中一些还活着。但丁在空中的红色是一枚信号弹。维吉尔把尼禄护在身后，但他仍然探出头来，看着残骸的碎片和魔界的居民散落一地。恶魔们转过丑陋的头颅——可悲的弱旅——闻到了斯巴达之血的气味。它们像丑陋的蝴蝶一样被蓝色的幻影剑钉在满地的尘土上。它们也化作了灰尘。

但丁咧嘴笑了，在他的靴子底下，一张扭曲的面孔裂开；他说：

“就那么想念我吗，一直跟在我后面。”

维吉尔没有回答，他抱着随时准备扑向但丁的尼禄，“这是一个战场，你必须确保儿子在自己身边，万一出现什么意外，你才能及时抓紧他、搂住他、保护他。”

但丁朝他身后出现的那个恶心鼻孔开了一枪。

“你说完了吗？”维吉尔问。

“嗯。”

“他们会扣掉教堂的修理费的。”

“嗯哼。”

但丁呼出一口气，转身对着建筑的废墟挠了挠头。

“好吧，现在也没办法了。”

然后他微笑着看向尼禄。

“所以孩子，你惹爸爸生气了吗？”

尼禄撅起嘴，摇了摇头。

“我谁都没惹。”

但丁笑了。

“说到底，你在这里干什么呢？”

“跟踪你。”

“是吗？我都没注意到。”


	3. 噩梦（8岁）

尼禄做了一场噩梦。他梦见恶魔用它们巨大的獠牙机械地啃咬着他的身体——“咔哒咔哒”。尼禄动弹不得：他已经筋疲力尽，四肢比都市的高楼大厦还要沉重——他能做的只有看着自己身体里脏兮兮、猩红一片的内脏碎屑。尼禄醒来时，嘴里一阵血腥味。

黑暗笼罩着他，只有窗外昏黄的路灯微微照亮——寂静堵着他的耳朵，只能听到从自己体内响起的急促呼吸和跳动脉搏。

噩梦，只是一个愚蠢的噩梦。

尼禄从没有想过父亲和叔叔会砍成碎片，他在抽搐的呼吸中低声自语道：

“我不应该害怕恶魔。我要成为一个猎魔人。我要杀恶魔，我可以保护他们。我不害怕。”

双手汗津津，脸颊流满泪水，这是懦弱的可耻证据，尼禄一气之下在睡衣上擦了擦手，扇向自己的脸颊。

“我不害怕，不害怕。”

他抽了抽鼻子。

“笨蛋。”

他擦去最后一滴眼泪。

“我才不怕！”

然后他转过头，闭上眼睛：巨口张开，露出锋利的犬齿，涌出浓稠的血涎——硫磺的臭气扑面而来。尼禄跳了起来。心脏敲打着他的肋骨。全身都快被加速奔涌的血液压碎了。咚咚！咚咚！尼禄看着门的黑影。咚咚！咚咚！以前他可以去找父亲或但丁，不用说 "害怕"，他可以直接躺在他们身边，但现在他已经长大了，不能再随心所欲了。尽管口干舌燥，他还是咽了口唾沫，揪紧了被子的边缘——不过他可以去喝水——于是扔开被子，跳了下床。

尼禄下楼，暗自希望但丁又在楼下睡着了。但这并不是他去一楼的原因！而是因为他真的很口渴。但丁不在。尼禄抵抗着失望，接了满满一杯水，抿了几小口。原来他一点也不渴。

尼禄走上楼梯，抬头一看。他该回去了。他得回去了。但他连一步都迈不开。

“怎么了？”

父亲的声音拍在他毫无防备的后背上，但尼禄没有畏缩。他没有转身：他不想让任何人看到自己的脸。

“我睡不着。”

“真的吗？”

父亲声音中的疑惑是实实在在的，让尼禄想发火：因为秘密被撞破，因为羞愧——但现在他只觉得解脱，因为他不再孤身一人了。

“是的。”

尼禄不可能大声说出自己的恐惧。不，他不会的。

“那回去吧。”

父亲轻轻推了推他的后背——推走了他的梦魇，身后的人仿佛能为他抵御世间一切，让他放松下来，让他不再害怕。

尼禄在自己房间门口停了下来：他想昂首阔步地独自走进去，证明父亲是错的。可他却走不出一步，耳边响起了无数个声音：“进来！进来吧！进来吧！胆小鬼！”他的心脏快要承受不住这样剧烈的跳动了，跳得再快一点——泪水就会流出来，眼睛就会刺痛，太可怕了！

“尼禄，你不应该为自己的情绪感到羞耻。”

反驳脱口而出：

“我没觉得羞耻！”

“很好，我知道了。那你回你的房间，我也回我的。”

尼禄在悬崖上摇摇欲坠，“羞耻”和“恐惧”这两阵风把他往截然相反的方向推。当他的父亲退后一步时，尼禄坠入了深渊，正好掉进了恶魔锯齿般的牙缝中。

“不，不要走！”

他抓住父亲的手，大手轻轻地回捏他的小手。

“你做了噩梦吗？”

冰凉的手指埋在他的头顶，尼禄颤抖着，紧紧抱住自己的亲人。现在没什么好隐瞒的了。

“但我不该害怕恶魔。你和但丁都不怕，所以我也不能害怕。”

“不，你必须害怕。永远不要低估他们可能带来的危险。”

尼禄呆住了，被这个念头缠得死死的。

“你也害怕吗？”

父亲的手僵在了他的发间。他似乎沉默得太久了。

“不。我害怕的不是恶魔，而是它们能做的和它们能带走的。”

尼禄不太明白父亲的意思，但他并不在意，最重要的是，恐惧不是耻辱，也不是恨自己的理由。

“那你能陪我一会儿吗？”

“好。”

尼禄躺到床上，让维吉尔给他盖上被子：他平时很抗拒这样的照顾，认为自己已经长大了，不适合了，但他正因为害怕噩梦而瑟瑟发抖，没有反对的权力。尼禄看着坐在床边椅子上的父亲：即使在黑暗中，他也能分辨出父亲的脸庞与他平和的目光。

“躺过来吧，坐着肯定很难受。”

父亲的唇角抽搐了一下，但还是静静地在他身边躺下了。尼禄靠近，想给他盖上被子，分享温暖，紧紧贴着父亲的胸膛：舒适而平静。尼禄感觉到父亲的手在他身上的重量，安全感包裹了他。


	4. 鲜血（4岁）

但丁站在一边，尼禄愣在他的怀里，盯着父亲把恶魔切成碎片。当敌人在他儿子十五米范围内时，维吉尔总是跟吃了炸药一样。这绝对是某种奶爸情结，难得的是，但丁不是在开玩笑。他真的可能会死。

“斯巴达家的小鬼，我要把你们都灭了。叛徒之血不能再延续下去！”

这位来自魔界的客人，睁开了浑身上下千百双眼睛。这个恶魔体型小，但实力不弱。维吉尔冷笑一声，阎魔刀出鞘。

尼禄畏缩了。当恶魔们再次攻击双胞胎和男孩所居的事务所时，他没有尖叫也没有哭泣，可但丁能感到紧紧抓住他大衣的手指。但丁默默地将孩子抱得更紧，扣动扳机，一枪打碎后面一只刚打算爬起来的小东西的头骨。这些生物一直试图爬向尼禄。

但丁没有拿这种情结开玩笑，他能理解维吉尔的执着。

阎魔刀精准刺进了死穴，恶魔在垂死的痉挛中扭曲了。

该死的……

那东西死得没那么简单。但丁一脚把自己最爱的桌子踢倒，把侄子护在胸前。他希望木头和自己的身体足够厚实，不要让毒刺伤到尼禄。但丁讨厌那些在死前自爆的恶魔，把周围的一切都炸穿了。根据刚才的巨响，整个事务所的墙应该都没了。可他背后的桌子却纹丝不动：维吉尔用尽全力顶住了它。但丁站起身来，看着哥哥，怀里仍旧抱着侄子——他肯定是在这场烟火秀中受到了一些惊吓。

“下次轮到我来找乐子，你来看孩子。”

尼禄，好吧，当他意识到说的是他时，终于发出了一点生命迹象，终于不再那么紧紧地抓住但丁了。他转过身来，恶魔猎人大笑起来，拍了拍他心爱侄子的后背。

“疼吗？”

尼禄用他那双大眼睛回望但丁，缓缓摇头。然后，他把目光移向维吉尔和——靠！——他肩膀上的毒刺。尼禄的眼睛瞪大了一倍，可这也装不完他的泪水。但丁重重地吐了口气。

“爸爸！爸爸，你疼吗？”

侄子在他臂弯中转过身来，但丁放走了他——这是他第一次看到父亲的血。尼禄撞上维吉尔，抱住他的腿，抬起头看着他。

“爸爸，你是不是很痛？”

但丁看到克制的面具出现了裂痕，哥哥本性中的温柔开始显现。

“不，不疼。”

***

维吉尔去商议接下来的维修细节，但丁又继续当保姆。尼禄并不是个问题儿童，所以你可以安心地翻阅杂志，而你最喜爱的侄子坐在沙发上……盯着你？当一个四岁孩子的眼睛直视你的时候，你很难把注意力放到女性的妙曼曲线上。也许维吉禁止他在尼禄面前看这些东西是对的。但丁叹了口气，放下自己的至爱读物。尼禄还是盯着他，但丁很熟悉这种表情。

“你想要什么？”

尼禄露齿而笑，他肯定等待叔叔的注意都等累了。

“我想你教我怎么用枪！”

“我会教的。等你长大些。”

但丁没告诉他，再过几年维吉尔会亲自训练他，而这种训练将是惨无人道的。哥哥的声音又在他耳边响起：“尼禄必须有足够的实力来保护自己。”但丁摇摇头，把幻听赶开。

尼禄鼓起脸颊，交叉双臂。

“我现在就要学。”

“为什么？”

他的小侄子连枪柄都握不住。

“下次就能保护爸爸了。”

但丁轻声笑了：要是维吉尔听到了这句话，他会心碎而死。

“也许有一天他会需要你的……呃，呃……帮助，但你现在还不用考虑这个问题。”

维吉尔可能会为此杀了他，但他感觉哥哥暂时还不会砍过来。尼禄皱着眉头，变得像一个迷你版的他爹。

“别生气，孩子。”

“至少让我拿一下。”

侄子的大眼睛直达他的灵魂深处——而原则上，但丁讨厌说“不”。

恶魔之血脉发力，让尼禄轻松拿起了白象牙。他眼睛一亮，欣喜地将武器向不同的方向旋转，却怎么也没法双手握住枪柄。当他看着枪口时，但丁的眼睛抽了抽：他的枪没有保险。

“不要拿它指着自己的脸。”

但丁还不打算测试侄子和自己的自愈能力，因为维吉尔之后就算不杀了他，也会把他的内脏全掏出来。

“你今天已经摸得够多了。”

但丁小心翼翼地伸出手，尼禄顺从地把武器递还给他。传奇恶魔猎人花了好一会儿才意识到一枪正中他的头。第一次开枪就爆头，值得称赞。当一团浆糊的大脑恢复理智时，但丁想：“只要小家伙不害怕就好。”——如果说维吉尔有什么雷达，那就是对尼禄的恐惧。

“但丁叔叔！”

听起来，那孩子心肌梗塞了。

哦，他妈的。

维吉尔凭空出现了。

“但丁叔叔，我不是故意的！”

殴打无偿保姆的绝佳理由：大量的鲜血和眼泪。

但丁举起双手，手心向上。

“尼禄，没事的。淡定。”

“但丁。”维吉尔在这一个词里塞进了那么多句“我-要-杀-了-你-我-的-蠢-弟-弟”，以至于但丁的皮肤瞬间被冰霜覆满了。

“但丁叔叔！” 尼禄只能哭着重复着同样的话：“我不是故意伤害你的！”

平生以来第一次，有人如此在乎但丁身上穿了个洞。

“爸爸，我真的不是故意伤害但丁叔叔的！”

维吉尔只是把手放在儿子的头顶，说：

“他没有受伤。

在哥哥的警戒下，但丁慢慢靠近了情感爆发的源头，希望自己的脸没有被鲜血浸透，双手抱住了侄子颤抖的肩膀。

“没事的，尼禄，我没受伤，一点都不疼。”

“但丁叔叔！”

尼禄哭的更欢了，父亲警惕的魔力也消散了。侄子扑向但丁，紧紧环住他的脖子。

“对不起，但丁叔叔。”

恶魔猎人抚摸着侄子战栗的后背，苦笑着想：这是第一次有人为伤害他而道歉。

“没事的，尼禄。这只是一个意外。不必道歉。”


End file.
